


Darling, Stay With Me

by HarrysWolfie



Series: Darling, Stay With Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Excessive use of pet names, Harry growls alot, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, louis cries alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His tears increase as does his pain. He starts panicking that Harry won’t come back, it’s been soo long since he has had to go through heat without an alpha. He remembers the days before Harry was in his life when he had to do this alone. Something he never wants again. Harry makes the pain go away, Harry makes him feel the most intense pleasure, Harry knows just what Louis needs, and Harry loves Louis just the way he needs to be loved.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry is ridiculously protective, Louis is ridiculously emotional, and the boys are just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t turn out quite the way I had hoped for. Kind of unhappy with it but oh well here it is. Enjoy.

The North American tour was rolling on steadily. The boys were a few shows in and really starting to get back into the groove of things after the break from the European leg. The shows were incredible, the crowds were so energized and so fun. The night before in DC seemed to be charged with adrenaline. All the boys were going crazy with it. To the point where the after party rolled on much further than anticipated. Leaving five boys dragging to their hotel rooms at the wee hours of the morning. 

Which is where Louis is now. He wakes up and immediately rolls over throwing his arm to the side anticipating a strong muscled body to be underneath it. All he gets is a thud on the sheets. He did fall asleep next to one Harry Styles and yet he seems to be waking up alone. This day is already not going as planned. He was expecting a long morning cuddle with his favorite boy, especially after such a late night out. What he does seem to find in the boys place is a note. He hoists himself up on his forearms and rubs at his eyes until the sleep has left enough for him to read it. 

_Good Morning sweetheart_ Louis heart begins to beat faster. He tries to blame it on being an omega, every time Harry talks sweet to him he automatically flushes. Although, he ultimately thinks it has more to do with how insanely in love he is with this boy.

 _I didn’t have the heart to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I went out for a morning run. I’ll hopefully be back before you read this, but I didn’t want you to worry. Love you, H xx_ Louis immediately turns to look at the clock. 8:46am it reads. He does a double take. Louis can’t remember the last time he was willingly up this early. Unless it was mandatory for tour reasons, in which Harry would basically have to pull him out of bed, he wouldn’t wake up anytime before 11am. 

He hauls himself out of bed and almost trips on the trackies he has on, which to be fair are Harry’s. Along with the large gibson guitar shirt harry bought him last time they were in Nashville. The one that falls almost to his knees and hangs off his shoulder. Harry thought it was adorable, Louis thought it wouldn’t have killed him to get him a smaller size. 

He trudges to the window and sees nothing but pouring rain. Harry _would_ go out running in this mess, he thinks. He figures he has time until Harry comes back and since he is never usually up this early he decides it will give him some time to respond back to some texts and emails. He starts fiddling on his phone, texting Stan about footie and his mom about the twins. 

He’s scrolling through twitter when he feels it for the first time. A spike in temperature shoots through his body. At first he doesn’t think anything of it. Maybe he’s under too many blankets. It can’t be his heat, that’s not due for another week, marked it down on the calendar and everything. Harry wouldn’t go farther than 10 ft the days before Louis’ heat, just incase. So he kicks off a few blankets and continues scrolling. It isn’t until a half hour later when he can’t deny it anymore. He knows the feeling. His body radiating heat like he’s on fire. He feels as if someone is setting a torch to his skin. He can feel the slick starting to be produced at his backside. The wetness starting to seep through his pants. He doesn’t understand why this is happening now. He has top of the line suppressants. His heats are never this early, and Harry is never far. 

_Harry_ he thinks. Harry isn’t here, he doesn’t know even exactly where he is. A tear begins to fall from his eye and he sends out a low whimper. He doesn’t know what to do, the pain has already started. The need to be filled is taking over his brain. He knows he doesn’t have long until his mind is taken over with his heat. If he is going to try and make contact with Harry has got to be soon. Louis rips the shirt and trackies off of his body in a flash. He scrambles to grab the phone quickly dialing Harry’s number praying he picks up and fast. No such luck, it rings and rings and rings and goes right to his voicemail. He figures since it’s raining he must have left it in the car. Louis cries harder at this now. Knows it’s not Harry’s fault but he needs his alpha and he needs him now. 

His tears increase as does his pain. He starts panicking that Harry won’t come back, it’s been soo long since he has had to go through heat without an alpha. He remembers the days before Harry was in his life when he had to do this alone. Something he never wants again. Harry makes the pain go away, Harry makes him feel the most intense pleasure, Harry knows just what Louis needs, and Harry loves Louis just the way he needs to be loved. Just at that moment he hears the knob on the door turning, sending a spike of relief through his body that it will be Harry. All that comes crashing down when Zayn walks though. You see Zayn is an omega, and unmated one at that. Figures he wouldn’t be able to pick up on his scent until now. 

“Hey Lou, wanna go grab breakfa--“ Zayn takes one whiff and his eyes widen. “Oh my god babe your in heat, I thought this wasn’t supposed to happen until next week!?”. One look at Louis and he knows he won’t be getting a coherent answer anytime soon. Louis is currently rutting against the sheets with tear stained cheeks sobbing Harry’s name. 

“Oh Lou, I’ll go track down Harry I promise. He’ll be here soon” With that Zayn shuts and locks the door behind him, not wanting any other alpha’s to get taste of his scent. Even though Louis is mated there are some alpha’s who just can’t control themselves. Zayn runs down the hall to Liam’s room where he finds him and Niall eating cereal watching some television show. “You guys Louis is in heat we need to get Harry back here asap!”. Liam, who is an alpha who is happily mated to a girl named sophia, jumps up and grabs his phone to call Harry. Niall, who is a beta, gives out a sympathetic whine for his best friend. At first there is no answer. The line never seems to stop ringing, “come on harry pick up” Liam chants over and over. 

Finally Harry slow drawl comes over the line, “Hey Li, what’s up? The weather is crazy! It’s pouring outside, I couldn’t even see where I was running half the time and then there were fans who wanted pictures an--“, he’s interrupted by Liam’s voice, “Harry you need to come back right now, Louis went into heat and he needs you now!” A low animalistic growl echoes through the line, “Make sure his door is locked, nobody gets in there but me, promise me!” He all but shouts. The boys calm him and remind him nobody gets in but him. 

Not more than 10 minutes later, and they hate to even ask how far he was away from the hotel to make it back in that short amount of time, Harry comes racing by the room the boys are in. Niall sends out a catcall in his direction but it goes ignored. His eyes are dark and glazed over, he is in another world. Not concerned with anything but finding Louis. The sweet scent of his mate in heat hits him as soon as he reaches their room. It drives him wild, takes all his composure not to break down the door. His mate lies just on the other side, in pain. All he can hear in his head is _Bad Alpha_ , _can’t even take care of your own mate, he will find someone better, someone who can take care of him_. 

He snaps out of it long enough to get to the other side of the door, quickly closing it and locking in to make sure no other alphas threaten to take his omega from him. The site in front of him is heart wrenching. His little omega is writhering on the bed. Tear stained cheeks, he’s flushed from his face all the way down his chest. He’s got two fingers sliding in and out of his hole desperately reaching for the right angle. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry” Harry whispers. The sound alerts Louis that his alpha is here, finally. “Harry, haz fu-ckk hurts, need you”. 

“I know baby, I’m here, I’m so sorry I didn’t know. I thought we had more time darling.” Louis can’t focus, Harry’s words are working their way out of his brain at the same speed they are coming in. He’s too far gone now, he’s in the worst of it. Needs to be taken by his alpha, needs a knot. 

Harry knows what he needs, knows the more time he waits the worse it will be for his mate. Usually Harry teases Louis. Knows how much time he has before Louis’ heat fully kicks in so he can play. Open him up nice and slow and murmur words of praise into his lovely omega’s ears. This time he knows its far to late for any of that. 

He shucks his soaking wet shorts and white v neck. Throwing them on the floor where louis slick soaked trackies lay. Louis’ on his back whimpering that he can’t find the right angle. “Hazza need you-r kn-ot agh”. 

“Your gonna get it babe, just hold on.” Harry says. 

“Can’t, hurts, come on harry please.” Just as Louis gets the last word out Harry is getting in the middle of louis legs, pushing his knees up and apart. His cock lining up with Louis' hole. Usually he likes to get a few fingers in Louis first but he knows he doesn’t have the time. By the amount of slick coming out of Louis’ hole he thinks it won’t be a problem. Harry leans down and gives Louis a quick kiss on the lips before he starts pushing in. Louis squeaks when the tip enters him but lets out a huge breathe he didn’t even know he was holding when Harry finally bottoms out. 

“Aghh fuckkk, so big Hazza” Louis whines. 

“Got you nice and full baby, just how you like it”. At that moment Harry starts rocking into him. Louis is basically folded in half as Harry keeps a steady pace. 

“Fuck baby your so tight. Always so tight for me”.

Louis moans, “yea just for you harry, I’m a good boy for you”. Louis’ head is clouded with his heat. His inner omega comes out at times like these. He always wants to please his alpha. 

“Yes baby your such a good boy for me. Mine, only mine.” 

“Yours” Louis responds as he grabs his cock. It angry red and hard laying against his tummy. He starts running his hand up and down his shaft while Harry has picked up speed. Pounding into his omega, nice and deep. Little _uh, uh, uh’s_ fall from the omega’s mouth. Louis can tell he’s getting close, the tight heat is pooling in his abdomen. 

“Haz m’close” which comes out in the midst of a moan. 

“Ya babe? Close?” Harry responds. “Want you to come all over yourself, get your tummy all messy, can you do that for me Lou?” 

“Nghh yea”, the omega nods frantically. Harry knocks the small hand from the boys cock and replaces it with his own. He starts stroking him in time with his thrusts, which start to get erratic as Harry feels the familiar swelling at the base of his own cock. 

“Fuck baby, gonna knot soon. Gonna stuff you full of me. Get you all messy inside with my come” 

That sends Louis over the edge, in an instant he is shooting into Harry’s hand and all over his own tummy. Harry continues thrusting as Louis cock goes soft in his hand. It doesn’t take much more before harry is pushing his knot into louis’ hole. Louis screams out, loves when Harry knots him. He feels so full. 

“Fuck baby that was good. So proud of you, did so good my love” He whispers into Louis ear. He then starts kissing down his neck. Louis is sated and happy, Harry’s come is hot and flowing into him and he feels like he can think straight for the first time. 

“You with me doll?” Harry says as he licks over their bond mark he put there a couple years ago. He knows it takes Louis a little while to come back down. Harry so often puts him in this form of sub space. It takes a bit of coaxing to get him back to where Harry is. Lots of words of praise and love in the little omega’s ear. 

“Mmm yea, m’here. Love you” Louis finally responds. 

“Love you too darling. I’m so sorry baby this was all my fault” Louis perks up at this, his alpha is distressed and he feels it coursing through his own veins. Soul bonding he found out is a very powerful thing. 

“Harry no” He shoves his hands in the alpha’s hair. Harry has since flipped them over, still locked together, so that the smaller boy is on top laying against Harry’s chest, his face currently shoved into the alpha’s neck. “Not your fault, we both thought my heat was next week, it’s supposed to be next week. Dunno what happened but it came early. I don’t want you feeling bad about this you hear me? It’s okay now, your here.” 

Harry still has a pout on his face. Louis always jokes that he looks more like a puppy than an alpha. He’s more at ease now with Louis running his hands through his hair, pulling on the roots a bit. Always puts harry in calmer mood. 

“Okay love. I still don’t understand what happened. Your suppressants are top of the line” He responded. 

“I dunno, it must be just a fluke thing. It’s never happened before” 

Harry finally pulled out and Louis made a whining noise. Hated feeling empty during heat. “Shh doll, how about we get you in the bath, get you nice and clean and then I’ll let you ride me, sound good pup?” 

The omega made a sound of approval, “Carry me? M’tired” 

“Of course love”. Harry made his way to the bathroom with a very sated omega in his arms. He knew he didn’t have much time before Louis’ heat spiked again. And if a half hour later Louis decided to ride him right there in the tub then who was he to complain. 

 

Louis’ heat lasted a full 3 days. One of the shortest he’s ever had. He figured it was because he had some of the best sex he’s ever had with Harry in those three days. 

The concerts had to be rescheduled for the time of Louis’ intended heat so everything worked out alright. 

It was about a month later when things got a bit strange. The boys were on the end of the North American leg only two weeks left before they got a bit of a break at home. All the boys were hanging out before the show that night. Harry was chatting with one of the sound guys while Louis was in a heated game of FIFA with Niall. 

“Oii watch the elbows Ireland. Doesn’t matter how much you flail around I'm still gonna kick your arse” Louis giggled out. He had just almost got an elbow to the face from a rambunctious Niall. He let out another giggle watching Niall now exaggerate his arm motions. Harry picked up on it from across the room, a big smile landing on his face from hearing that precious sound. Louis’ giggle fell just slightly behind the sound of his moans in Harry’s mind. 

The alpha had just turned around to return to the conversation when he heard Niall’s voice, “Lou why’d you pause it!?...Lou you okay?”.

The smaller boy all but threw the controller on the ground and ran covering his mouth to the bathroom at the far end of the room. Harry was hot on his trail. He threw open the door which held his small omega behind it vomiting into the toilet. Knuckles white from gripping the bowl so hard and one tear sliding down his cheek. Harry was there in an instant, slinking one hand up his shirt rubbing small circles on his back. “Ohh love, shh your alright” He whispers into the smaller boy’s ear. Louis lets out a sob. The bile rises in his stomach and burns his throat. 

“Shh let it all out, your okay.” Harry continues to rub the boys back. When he thinks he finally has all of it out he picks the omega up from the floor and places him on the counter. He grabs a towel and wipes the boys mouth and face as his foot hits the lever to flush the toilet. 

“What happened babe?” Harry questioned as his hands rested gently on Louis’ cheeks.

“I don’t know” Louis sobbed out. “One minute I was playing FIFA with Niall and then next minute it just hit me”. His head slumped forward and hit his alpha’s chest. Harry wrapped him up in his arms and let him cry for a few minutes. 

Harry handed the smaller boy a toothbrush covered in toothpaste and watched as he brushed. His hands never leaving any point of the omega’s body. 

“Darling I’m gonna tell Paul that your taking tonight off. I think you should stay in and rest.” 

Louis’ eyes got wide, “Absolutely not Harry, we have a concert tonight. I’m not missing it. I’m fine.” 

“Lou you just got sick, you need to take it easy. The fans will understand.” Harry rebutted.

“No way Harry, I’m performing tonight and that’s that” He jumped off the counter and pushed by Harry. He knows he shouldn’t be so rude, his alpha is only looking out for his wellbeing but he couldn’t let the fans down, no matter how many times he could feel his stomach flipping and churning. He would be fine, he tried to reassure himself. 

 

The concert was going great for the rest of the boys. Everyone was high on the crowd. Jumping, running, singing their hearts out. Typically Harry and Louis would be running around like a pair of goofballs, talking to fans, playing up to the camera, aggravating security guards, the usual. Tonight however was a bit different. Harry and Louis hadn’t talked since the incident in the bathroom. Louis was feeling a bit annoyed and decided to take it out on Harry. He surrounded himself with Zayn all the way up to the show, the boys locking themselves in Zayn’s room, hanging out listening to music. He wouldn’t give Harry a chance to even talk to him, sent him a text saying he would meet him at the venue and promptly shut his phone off. He knew he was being a little shit but he didn’t care at the moment. 

Currently Louis is sitting on the side of the stage on one of the platforms, hand on his tummy. He can fool the crowd because when he reaches his high notes in his solos he tends to let one hand wander to his stomach. This time however, Louis’ hand was there as a calming device. His stomach is doing flips and turns, the music for the first time in what he thinks is forever is hurting his ears, he feels like he is going to get sick. He doesn’t understand, he hasn’t eaten anything since he threw up earlier just kept liquids down. He groans wondering why this is happening to him in the middle of the show, feels even more aggravated that Harry was right. 

Louis tries to make it all go away, closes his eyes and breathes in. Suddenly he lets out a soft whimper, one that only his alpha can hear. Harry is attuned to every sound louis makes, no matter how small and quiet. Within a second Louis is running off the stage, hand over his mouth. Harry stops mid song and runs off the stage after his small omega. The gasps of the crowd can be hear from the farthest room offstage, which happens to be where louis is at the moment, head slung into the toilet. 

“LOUIS, LOUIS, LOU WHERE ARE YOU” Harry nervously shouts from the hallways of the backstage area. Suddenly he can hear the sound of someone coughing and retching. He is by Louis’ side in an instant. 

“Oh babe” He says as Louis clings to the toilet like it’s a lifeline. His face contorts into the saddest thing you’ve ever seen. 

“I should have listened to you, I’m sorry I was being such a brat” Louis replies. 

“It’s alright love, you might be a brat, but your my brat” Harry says as he pushes the fringe back off Louis’ overheated face. “but you are going to the doctors, this isn’t something we are even arguing about Louis, somethings not right”.

Louis hates the doctors. He’s blessed with a decent immune system making doctors visits less frequent than most. Normally he would argue his heart out but even he knows something isn’t right, “Okay”.

Harry picks his boy up from the floor and carries him out to the security car. The rest of the concert went on without them. Fans are worried for Louis and Harry, left in the dark about what was going on. Louis nuzzles into Harry’s neck and drifts off before the car is even pulling out of the venue. Harry however can’t catch a wink that night, the thought of his mate sick leaves him with an uneasy night of rest.

The following morning finds Harry and Louis at the doctors office. They had got a early appointment, partially because Louis would back out the longer he had to wait and partially because harry was going out of his mind with worry. The doctor came in, undoubtably beta, with a medical chart in her hand. 

“Good morning boys, my name is Dr. Reese. What brings you here today?” She stares at Louis who just blinks and stares. Doctors offices make him uneasy and he’s second guessing this thing now. 

Harry cuts in, “Louis’ been getting sick. He can’t stop throwing up.” 

The doctor eyes narrow as she begins writing in the charts, “hmm alright well let’s get started on some tests and find out what’s going on here”. Louis immediately flinches. All of a sudden he has the urge to just run out the door and not look back. Harry senses it immediately, “your going to be just fine baby, let the doctor just see what’s going on. Do it for me?” Harry flashes those big green eyes and Louis can’t really do anything but comply. Damn those beautiful eyes, get’s him every time.

“Alright Louis I’m just gonna have you lie back and take a peak at that stomach”. Louis lies back and Harry pulls his shirt up for him. He doesn’t like anyone touching Louis but him but he knows how important this is. He grabs his hand tight, rubbing the back of it with his thumb, Louis immediately calms. 

“Okay louis this is going to be a little cold so bear with me” The doctor squirts some gel onto Louis tummy and moves the wand around in big circles, looking as if she is in search of something. 

Not long after the doctor let’s out an “aha!”, Harry looks at her confused. 

“Just as I suspected” She tilts the screen towards the boys. “You see that dark circle there?” Louis nods, clearly confused. His brain is screaming CANCER, TUMOR, DEATH. 

“That is your baby, congratulations Louis your pregnant!” 

Louis actually can’t feel his body at that moment, he thinks he may have passed out. Pregnant? No this can’t be happening, he is on suppressants, he hadn’t missed any had he? Wait had he? His heat had come early, that wasn’t normal. Never happened since he had started taking them years ago. Great he couldn’t even do that right, he only had one job and now he’s gone and knocked himself up. Harry is going to leave him, he’s convinced. Why would he want to be with a stupid omega who can’t do anything right. He’s going to be alone with a baby, on the road with a baby, a single parent. 

“Louis, louis baby breathe, your scaring me” He suddenly comes to. Harrys in his face trying to get him to take a breath. The second he does the tears start flowing. 

“Oh no baby don’t cry come on please baby.” Harry says as he pulls the omega into a tight hug. 

“I’ll just leave you two for a couple mins, take your time” The doctor states as she wipes the gel off Louis’ stomach, pulls her stuff together, and exits the room.

“Hey, hey, what’s this why are we crying?” Harry coos as he wipes the tears from the smaller boys eyes. 

Louis let’s out a sob, “I’m s-o-o stu-stupid, this is al-all my fa-fault.” He cries out as the tears continue to flow. 

Harry immediately puts his hands on the boys face and draws it up, “look at me babe” Louis’ eyes begrudgingly meet Harry’s. He’s ashamed, doesn’t want to look his alpha in the face, can’t bear that kind of rejection head on. 

“This is wonderful darling, me and you made a baby together. A little part of you and a little part of me. I can’t tell you how happy I am about this” Harry suddenly groans, “You have my pup inside of you, do you understand how hot that gets me Louis? Fuck, your full of my baby. Your mine and now everyone will know” 

Louis sucks in a deep breathe, this was not what he was expecting. He thought the boy was going to walk out and leave him all alone. Instead harry was happy about this? 

“You don’t hate m-me?” Louis responded. 

“Hate you? Darling I could never hate you. This is amazing your going to be a mummy to our pup. I can’t wait love” Harry is beaming. Louis thinks if hearts could literally radiate out of his eyes now would be the opportunity. 

“But this messes everything up, I mess everything up. The tour and the band. I just screw everything up” He lowers his head, tears threatening to come through again. 

“Louis you could never screw anything up! I love you and I love our baby. The boys will be thrilled, you didn’t screw anything up. We will still be a band, we will just have to be a little extra careful with you doll” He says as he leans down and kisses the boys lips. One hand gently resting on Louis’ flat stomach. 

“Okay” Louis sniffles. Harry places another kiss on Louis’ lips just as the doctor is knocking to come back into the room. 

“Everything okay in here?” She asks hesitantly. 

“It’s great!” Harry beams. She looks to Louis who nods, smile forming on his lips as one hand reaches out for harry and the other finds a place on the not yet existent bump. Fireworks explode behind Harry’s eyes as he witnesses the gesture. 

“Okay good! Well I’ll print out some pictures of the ultrasound for you and you should schedule an appointment with your doctor at home as soon as possible. They are going to want to put Louis on scheduled visits to check up on things.” Both boys nod and thank the doctor, they walk out hand in hand with the ultrasound picture gripped tightly in Harry’s palm. This is the second best day of his life, only next to meeting Louis. 

 

The second Harry has Louis back in hotel room he is backing him into the wall. His hands find the boys hips and he pulls him in, careful not to be too rough. His eyes are glazed over with pure lust. He captures Louis in a heated kiss. Their mouths moving with each other like they always do. “Jesus Louis, you don’t even understand what you do to me. Always so hot babe and now your full of my baby” He growls nipping at the the boys bottom lip. Louis let’s out a moan, “got your baby in me Haz. You knocked me up babe”. He knows this is driving him wild, Harry isn’t one to usually go all caveman but alpha’s can go a little crazy with the pure animalistic need to breed. Get their mates all pretty and round with their child, Harry’s going crazy with it. 

Suddenly Harry is scooping Louis up just under his bum and bringing him to the bed, he lays him flat on his back. “Love you so much” he chants as he pulls the omega’s shirt over his head. He kisses down his neck to his chest, stops when he hit’s his nipples. He kisses around the right one until he sends his tongue over it giving a few small licks. “Nghhh” Louis moans. 

“Sensitive already babe? Can you imagine, soon they are going to be so sensitive. Bet I will be able to make you come just from touching your nipples.” Louis moans loudly at that. Thinking of Harry touching him there, making him come with just a few flicks of the wrist and that irresistible tongue of his. 

Harry continues kissing down Louis’ body. He can smell the slick Louis is already producing. Can’t wait to taste it. He reaches Louis stomach, traces around it lightly with his finger and lays a soft kiss to the center. Louis feels like he is going to start sobbing again, which would totally ruin the moment. Blame it on the damn hormones but he’s got his mate making him feel so good and at the same time so loved and he doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Harry hears Louis let out a soft sob, “No, no honey. No tears sunshine. I love you so much, just want to make you feel good.” Louis nods and wipes the moistness from his eyes. Harry doesn’t waste time taking the boys jeans off, letting the underwear go with it. 

His cock is pink and already half hard against his stomach. Harry settles between Louis’ legs, can’t comprehend how he got such a pretty mate. 

“Open your legs up for me baby” He half whispers, Louis wastes no time opening nice and wide for him. “Got such a pretty cock baby”. Louis blushes, he is so exposed but he knows Harry will always take care of him, he always knows what he needs. 

“Wanna suck you baby, can I?” Harry looks up from between Louis’ legs and gets a nod. He grabs the boys cock and gives a little lick on the tip. He is fully hard now, his cock a deep red in Harry’s hand. Precome is already bubbling from the tip. In one swift movement Harry fits the entire cock in his mouth. 

“Fu-fuckk” Louis moans out. Can start to feel that tugging in his lower stomach. Harry bobs a bit, then takes him down deep. He hallows out his cheeks as he sucks the boy hard. He pulls off completely and jerks Louis a few times before diving back down onto his cock. 

“Harry, nghhh gonna come” Louis sputters out. “Not ah baby, not yet” He pulls off completely and Louis let’s out a whine. Suddenly he feels Harry drop even lower down. Feels a hot breathe hitting his hole. Slick is pouring out as Louis gets even more turned on. 

“Baby your so wet, so nice and wet for me” Harry blows a puff of air directly in the line of the slicked hole. “Just for you” Louis is out of his mind with want. Needs to be touched again or he’ll go crazy. “Hazza! need something” He whines. 

“I got you babe, don’t worry” He replies just as he licks a strip over the smaller boys hole. “Harry!”, Louis cries out. Harry starts licking at the boys hole, loves the taste of Louis. Sometimes he thinks he could spend all day between his legs. His tongue is lapping at the rim. He takes a finger and lightly touches, spreading the slick around. He touches the hole again and watches Louis clench. “So needy babe, you just want to swallow me up don’t you babe. Greedy boy” Louis sends out another whimper. Harry gets his finger all messy with slick and crawls up towards Louis, “So messy babe, taste yourself darling” He offers the finger up to Louis’ lips and watches him suck seductively on it, tasting himself. Harry kisses him on the lips and then gets back to his original position between his legs. 

His puts his tongue to work after that, knowing Louis can’t be teased any longer. Sends it past that first tight ring of muscle at his hole. Louis screams out at the sensation. Harry moves his tongue in and out of the hole. He laps at his velvety walls. Soon he adds a finger along side his tongue. He watches as Louis takes him in. 

“Want you to touch yourself darling, but don’t come until I tell you to, got it?” He growls. 

“Ye-yes” Louis responds. Soon Harry is fucking him with two fingers, sliding in and out of his hole easily. He adds another and crooks them in just the right way to have louis’ back arch off the bed in pleasure. “Fuckkk harry, m’gonna come”, he yells. 

“Not yet, kitten. Not until I say so.” He works his fingers in and out pounding mercilessly at the boys prostate. His fingers dead on with the little bump deep inside the boy. He knows he’s getting tired, knows he needs to come. At that moment Harry starts rutting erratically against the bed. Erection rubbing against the mattress. 

“Harry please” Louis whines out, “Need to come”. The smaller boy is jerking his cock in time with Harry’s fingers. “Alright baby come for me” At that Louis releases all over his fist and stomach. His hand slows down as he rides out his orgasm. Harry rubs against the bed three more times before he’s releasing his load. He collapses on the bed beside Louis, both boys breathing heavily. “Love you” Louis murmurs as his breathe begins to even out. “Love you more”, Harry says as he pulls Louis into his side, one hand around the back of his neck, the other on the boys stomach which is sticky with come. 

“Gotta get you cleaned up and then we can sleep darling” Harry motions to leave the bed, “Don’t leave”, Louis says as his lip wobbles. 

“Just for a minute baby, don’t want you all yucky in the morning”, with one last kiss on his lips Harry heads towards the bathroom and Louis’ out cold before he even returns. 

 

After that brings a whole different Harry Styles. If you thought he was protective before, that Harry has nothing on 'Harry Styles: father to be’. He is out of his mind mental when it comes to Louis. He treats him like he is made of tissue paper. He follows him around stage like a puppy, doesn’t let him get within 3 feet of the side of the stage, even offers Louis a mid concert snack. He knows louis can wait to eat until after the show, but that doesn’t mean he should have to. His omega will want for nothing as far as he’s concerned. 

Meet and greets have become a spectacle. Harry is tougher than security with fans. And it’s not like he blames them, he knows they are just excited and don’t mean to be loud or rough but his omega is in delicate condition and he doesn’t care who he has to offend to protect him. Louis thinks most of his ‘precautions’ are ridiculous but part of him beams with pride that his alpha cares that much. Louis has never been more content in his life. The fans have been pushed to get all their roughness and excitement out on the other three boys, alphas and betas first of course. By the time they reach Zayn it tends to be more soft touches but they all still get a soft warning of “gentle” when they reach Louis at the end of the line. 

He watches Zayn put his arm around Louis at the end of the meet and greet. He can see the beginning of a bump underneath his fitted shirt when he turns. He can’t wait till he gets a proper bump. Can’t wait to see him round and full of his baby. 

 

Harry extreme protectiveness provides useful one day. As the bus came to a stop near their last and final hotel of the tour a sea of screams could be heard. Immediately Harry tenses up and looks out the window. The amount of fans outside the hotel is verging on insane. The first thing he thinks of is _Louis_ , who is currently curled up in Harry’s jumper in the back of the bus. Harry’s mind is racing, how is he going to get his tired, pregnant omega through all these people. And judging by the looks of it with not nearly enough security guards as they need. As he’s thinking he bumps into Liam hard. 

“Ouch mate what’s wrong with you” Liam says as he’s rubbing his shoulder. 

“Li how am I going to get Louis through that!? What if he get’s hit or bumped. It could hurt the baby” He all but pulls his hair out. 

“Relax Harry, we will get him through the crowd. We can just form a human barricade around him” He suggested. “We’ll stick him in the middle, he’ll be alright Harry just breathe”. 

“Yea, yea okay”. At that Harry hears Paul yell, “Alright boys 2 minutes and we’re moving”. Harry walks towards Louis in the back of the bus. He all cuddled in, fast asleep. He hates to have to wake him, knows how tired the pregnancy makes him. His body is still adjusting to this new life growing inside of him. 

“Kitten” He whispers as he runs a hand through his feathery locks. “Mmm” Louis responds but makes no effort to open his eyes or move in the slightest. 

“Darling, I need you to get up. We have to head into the hotel and then you can go right back to sleep." 

Louis would normally whine and complain but Harry is stressing about him 24/7 that he doesn’t want to make him feel bad about it. 

“Mmkay” He says and his somehow finds the strength to get himself off the couch. He is led to the front of the bus, his hand is small in Harry’s. Paul stops them at the door, “Alright boys, we are going to make due with the security we have. We weren’t expecting for this many people to find out where the hotel was.” He looks a little worried and Louis hopes Harry doesn’t pick up on it. 

“So here’s the plan, I am going to try and make a pathway directly to the lobby. Harry will be behind me and Louis behind him. Boys I want you on either side of Louis and Zayn in the back. We are going to have Alberto behind Zayn” Louis nods placing a kiss on Harry’s clothed shoulder. He feels hims squeeze his hand. 

The door opens to high pitched screams. Louis’ ears are so much more sensitive these days. One presses into Harry’s back and his hand covers the other. Louis knows he’s the main attraction. Everyone trying to get a peak at his bump. Ever since the media and fans found out about Louis’ pregnancy it has been all over. Louis and Harry were always a high profile couple but this just skyrocketed peoples interest in them. 

The pathway to the hotel was virtually nonexistent. Even with Harry and the boys he started to get panicky. He felt like everyone was closing in on him. He was worried about getting bumped and pushed. He held onto Harry’s hand for dear life as the boys attempted to get through the unruly crowd. “Harry”, he whimpered out. He didn’t want to cry here, not in front of everyone but he was already so emotional and this wasn’t helping the situation. 

Harry’s eyes were dark. You could hear the rumbling in his chest, he was very close to letting out a lethal growl. These people were too close to his pregnant omega. Niall had one elbow out on his right trying to clear a path and his left arm was fitted around Louis’ waist, “Your okay Lou, we aren’t going to let anything happen to you, we’re almost there.” He reassured the smaller boy. Louis was still in sheer panic, he couldn’t see in front of him, didn’t want to look to the side, his ears were throbbing because of the noise, and he could just cry because he left his gummies on the bus. After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it into the lobby and the doors were shut tightly behind them. The boys finally dispersed but Louis couldn’t seem to unclench his hand from the back of Harry’s shirt. Harry attempted to turn around fully and take the omega’s hand. His heart dropped when he saw Louis standing there with his eyes closed, tears leaking and his knuckles white from gripping Harry so tight. 

“Ohh Lou” He breathed out as he pulled his boy in for a tight hug, “Your okay baby, your alright now, nobody’s going to hurt you, I got you” He swayed him from side to side as he cried. He was so so thankful that they were heading home in a few days for an extended break. He was so ready for the comfort and safety of their own home. When he could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the omega was safe and cared for properly. 

Louis picks up his head and sniffles, “I didn’t like that”. 

“I know kitten, I didn’t like that either.” He wipes the boys tears. “How about we get you all comfy in bed and have a snuggle, we’ll be home in a few more days and then we never have to leave our bed” He whispers in the the omega’s ear. 

He watches him perk up and smile. Once they get into their room, they lock the door and get into bed. Harry pulls Louis to his chest and the other hand finds Louis’ small new bump effortlessly. He rubs at it and feels Louis’ contentness wash over him. 

“Harry?” He sees those blue, blue eyes staring at him. 

“Yes kitten?” 

“Do you think Liam would kill me if I text him and ask him to go get my gummies off the bus?” He says with a giggle, and Harry could just die for that sound. 

“I’ll make him, and if he doesn’t then I’ll have them deliver as many gummies to our house as you want kitten, they will all be waiting for you.” Louis giggles again, quieter this time. Harry can tell he’s nodding off. 

He’s so in love with this boy his heart is bursting with it. Harry doesn’t know if it was fate, destiny, the stars aligning or some other unknowable thing that brought Louis to him, but he is so _damn_ grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continued talking, “I can’t wait to see if you’re a boy or a girl. Daddy thinks you’re a boy. He says he just knows”. Harry puts his cheek to the side of the bump and his voice lowers down to a whisper, “but I think you might be a girl.”
> 
>  
> 
> Harry's enamored. Louis’ clingy. And Baby Styles gender is revealed.

Louis woke up in a sea of pillows. He lay there in the center of the bed unwilling to open his eyes. He was perfectly content; warm and comfy. He stretched his body letting out an appreciative noise. Finally he let those gorgeous blue eyes welcome the morning. He knew it had to be late by the way the sun hit through the window. His morning sickness had finally subsided allowing him to wake up slowly instead of scrambling out of bed to get to the bathroom. 

What he doesn’t find anywhere near him is his mate. The morning sickness may be done but the omega is going through another problem at the moment. He is unbelievably emotional and unbelievably clingy. He wants Harry with him from the moment he wakes up to the moment he goes to sleep. This is frustrating for the boy. He has always been very independent. Even for an omega he has never relied on anyone. He’s always had a strong personality. He dove head first into X-factor, with not one doubt in his mind. He spent years being told he wasn’t good enough, couldn’t amount to anything because he was an omega. He got hit on constantly by alpha’s, called _slut_ and _whore_. He never took his heat with any alpha. He wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of remarking on it. 

He came out on top in the end, he’s in the biggest band in the world with his best friends who don’t care if he’s an omega, beta, or alpha, they love him for being Louis. And of course above everything else he met his mate. The love of his life and now the father of his child. Harry was Louis’ first and last for everything. He can still remember the first time Harry knotted him… 

Both boys had flirted shamelessly during X factor. The other boys had taken bets on how long before one of them finally made a move. They danced around their feelings for weeks and months. Both too stupid to notice how the other was feeling. 

Harry thought Louis could do better. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in all of his life. This boy had knocked the breathe out of him the first time he laid eyes upon him. Harry thought it was because they were in close quarters and Louis was just taking taking pity on him. He figured this boy had his pick of alpha’s and he certainly wasn’t going to settle on plain old Harry.

Louis thought Harry didn’t like him like that. He was probably misconstruing the flirting, Harry is nice to everyone, it didn’t mean anything. Louis remembers shying away from the Alpha towards the end of the live shows. He was falling hard for the taller boy and he couldn’t bear to have his heart broken, he didn’t want to give into that weakness, he was here to be taken seriously as a musician. When Harry saw this he assumed his previous thoughts were right so he started going out. Hanging out with people in the industry until the wee hours of the morning, being papped with beautiful women and men in glitzy nightclubs. He would come back to the house and slip into the boy’s room. Seeing Louis’ curled up in his own bed, he had to fight the urge to slip in beside him and mold his body around the omega’s, he wanted it so bad.  
He never knew but Louis would always hear him come in in the early hours of the morning. Facing the wall as a tear would slip out, there’s nothing he could do about it, he was already so far gone for this boy. 

It wasn’t until the show was over and the boys set out on the X-factor tour before Louis and Harry figured it out. Things had been off with the two boys, the band was gaining recognition, at least half the crowds were there to see One Direction, everyone was so excited. Where it had always been LOUISANDHARRY it now started to become louisandzayn. Of course Harry felt no threat because Zayn was an omega but first and foremost Louis was his best friend and call him selfish but he didn’t want to share. Louis and Zayn could relate, he found it easy to talk to the dark haired boy. Zayn was so interesting to Louis. He spent so much time curled up on the couch listening to Zayn talk about art, books, thoughts. He was brilliant and Louis was so excited to meet an Omega who was so not only talented but in charge of his own destiny. 

One night it all came crashing down, the boys decided to go out after one of the concerts. Harry, Liam, and Niall were all getting ready, making plans to go to the newest club in town. Harry had visions of getting Louis on the dance floor. Letting the boy lean back into him. Getting a little sweaty and flushed and grinding back into Harry. Although Harry always looked out for Louis’ best interests, always treated him like a human being and not a piece of meat, and would kill anyone who treated him otherwise, he couldn’t deny that the omega had a body to die for. And he so wanted a taste.

The plans came crumbling down as Louis decided he wouldn’t be going out that night. Him and Zayn were going to just chill and watch a movie. And Harry normally would understand. He knows Louis is being a good friend. Zayn is days away from his heat and was taking the necessary precautions. Louis was being a good friend staying back with him. But Harry was so ridiculously ready to get Louis close to him. He hated this recent distance. It was time to lay it all out on the line. He figured he would probably get rejected, the stunning omega most likely already had his eye on his future alpha, but he couldn’t wait around to find out. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Louis just how he felt. How much he wanted him in his life forever, those three words he couldn’t wait to whisper into the smaller boys ear. And now it was ruined, the blood was boiling under his skin. 

Louis always joked that Harry was like a butterfly, beautiful and peaceful and gentle. Later when Harry got it inked on his skin Louis felt it in his stomach. 

Louis had never seen the alpha mad. So when he saw him flush an angry red and slam the door shut to Zayn’s room, both omega’s cowered in fear. Louis never got afraid of Harry, never had him use his voice on him and he didn’t like it one bit. 

So the three boys went out. Harry had every intention of getting smashed and pulling a girl or a guy. Anything to get his mind off of that blue-eyed boy he so desperately wanted. Yet, things didn’t go as planned. Yes he got drunk but every time a person would try and dance with him or touch him he became painfully aware that it wasn’t the person he wanted to do those things with. He pushed his way through the club and found the person he was looking for. 

“Liam I’m going back to the hotel NOW” He said through gritted teeth. 

Liam chuckled. “It’s about time mate, good luck”. Harry was confused, he wasn’t sure what Liam thought he was doing, hell he wasn’t even sure what he was doing. 

The driver dumped him off at the hotel and he stomped up 6 flights of stairs, apparently the elevators were holding him back. Without knocking he threw the door to Zayn’s room open. The boy was under three blankets with his headphones tucked into his ears, didn’t even turn over to see the wild alpha in the doorway. Louis however was nowhere in sight. He checked Liam and Niall’s room next for any traces of the omega. He once again wasn’t there. Harry was going out of his mind now, his anger turned to worry as the lovely, _stubborn_ , gorgeous, _aggravating_ boy was nowhere to be found. He went lastly to his room to grab his jacket and head out of the hotel to search every inch of the city for this boy. As he entered the room he saw it. Louis was in his bed, the side Harry had slept on the previous night, in a cocoon of blankets, wearing Harry’s hoodie. He could tell the boy wasn’t asleep; his breathing was accelerated since Harry had entered. 

“Lou?” Harry whispered. Careful not to startle him. 

“Hi Hazza” Louis softly responded. 

“I’ve been looking for you. I started to panic when I couldn’t find you”

“Why do you care?” Louis scoffed. 

“What do you mean, why do I care? Louis of course I care you’re my…” He hesitated, didn’t know how to put the next few words. 

“Your what Harry? Pathetic bandmate? You can just go back out, go fuck those pretty omega’s I always see you with. I’ll leave you alone”. Louis sobbed out. 

Harry brain sent him into a fit of giggles. Louis was hurt, he knew harry didn’t have feelings for him but he never thought he could be this cruel.

“Your so daft” Harry finally responded. Sitting beside Louis’ small frame on the bed. “Louis do you want to know why I left the club early tonight?” Louis looked at him with a puzzled face.

“Because all these people were trying to get my attention, give me free drinks, dance with me, be near me” Louis frowned, head lowering. He didn’t want to hear this. 

Harry put a finger under his chin and made him look at him. “Louis I left because none of them were you” 

Louis’ eyes got wide. Harry continued on, “Why do you think I got so angry earlier when you said you weren’t going? I was going to tell you how I felt tonight Louis” 

“I have been holding this in for too long, far too long. Louis it’s always been you. You’re the one I think about all the time. You’re the one I want to kiss and hold hands with, the one I want to wake up with in the morning and fall asleep with at night. Your the one I want to protect and love.” 

Louis eyes were tearing up at this point. He couldn’t believe it, Harry wanted all those things with him. _With Louis_. How did he get this lucky, this had to be a dream. 

He looked Harry in the eyes and whispered, “I want that too. I want that so bad”. 

It only took Harry a second to close the gap between them placing his lips on the smaller boys. Finally this time had come. He had been thinking about this for so long and it was finally happening. It did not disappoint. 

When the boys walked in in the morning and found Harry wrapped around Louis, with Louis’ face tucked neatly into Harry’s neck, they can’t say they were all too surprised. Liam won the bet, Niall complained for weeks about how if they just waited 3 more days he would have had it, and Zayn smiled at them. Giving a glance to Harry with the meaning of _treat him right, he deserves it_. He hasn’t let Zayn down since. 

Three months later, Harry and Louis decided they were ready for the big step. Of course they had fooled around anywhere and everywhere they could. Hand jobs in the bathroom before an interview and blowjobs backstage after the show became a common theme in their life. The boys teased them mercilessly but they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They had to make up for the time they wasted after all. 

They decided to wait for Louis’ heat to have sex for the first time. It had been difficult and some days they just wanted to jump each other’s bones but they both knew it would be more special this way. The tour had finished and the boys were back home for a break before recording their first album. Louis and Harry were already holed up in their flat. They were sat on the couch curled up in each other watching some crazy game show. Louis knew he had mere hours before his heat hit. He was already starting to get a little warm. Harry was stroking his arm and placed a kiss on his forehead. He could feel the warmth on his lips. 

“Won’t be long now, huh kitten?” He grinned.

Louis contorted his body to look at Harry, “Soon.” He said nervously. 

Harry picked up on it of course, “Oh babe, don’t be nervous. It’s going to be fine. You know I would never hurt you love. Gonna make you feel good. If at any point you don’t want to you say the words and I’ll stop”.

Louis’ heart soared. He loved this boy so much, he knew Harry would never make him do anything he didn’t want to. Not that he didn’t want to because _Christ_ he was dying to get his hands on that boy. So ready to be knotted. And it wasn’t even something he wanted before now. Always afraid of being called a slut, just because he was an omega people thought he couldn’t control the urges. But now that he has Harry, he knows he belongs to someone. This boy has his heart and he is ready to give him everything. 

It wasn’t too much later when Louis kicked off the blanket that was on top of them. He was _sweating_. He could feel his cock filling up. Harry was at attention, he took a breathe in through his noise and his eyes glazed over with want. 

“Darling, maybe we should head up to our bedroom, get you comfortable before we get stuck down here” Harry said, knowing that as soon as Louis’ heat hit fully there was no way he was going to be able to get him to the bedroom. 

“Yea okay” Louis responded. His body had no intentions of moving. That’s when he felt Harry scoop him up and climb the steps to their room with Louis securely in his arms, clinging to him like a koala. 

He laid him out in the center of the bed. Louis’ eyes were the brightest blue Harry had ever seen them; he was looking up at Harry with such vulnerability. He knew he had Louis entirely at this moment. It was his job to make this good for the omega. Make him satisfied, full, and loved. 

As Harry stripped the boy out of his clothing he could smell the slick being produced at his bum. Harry had only tasted Louis once before. An interviewer had been a little over affectionate with Louis once and after it was over Harry dragged Louis into their room and had a heated snogging session with him. It was the first time Louis got aroused enough to the point where he produced slick. Harry had snuck a hand down his pants putting a finger to his hole and dipping in just enough to get it coated. He remembers bringing it to his lips and sucking on it. The taste of Louis was out of this world. He wanted to lay him down at that moment and spend all day between his legs. 

With the smell of slick in the air, Harry’s alpha took over. He let out a soft growl, his mind racing with _mine, mine, mine_. Louis unconsciously let his legs fall open wide, wet hole on full display for Harry. 

“Fuck baby you look so good. Pretty little hole, all pink. Bet it’s nice and tight.” Harry growls out.

“Yea, tight for you” Louis is so far out, heat clouding his brain. 

“Just me right kitten? Nobody else. First person to get inside you right baby?”

Louis whined out, his cock was rock hard at this point, “Just you Hazza.” Louis started stroking himself. Jerking off to the idea of Harry inside him. 

“No, no! Not until I say you can touch yourself.” He knocks Louis’ hand off his cock. “Hands and knees love”. Louis complies immediately. His hole is clenching around nothing, he is ready to get something inside of him. 

Louis presents himself to the alpha. Arse up as he lowers his forearms so his face is almost touching the bed. “Mmm, look so good Lou.”

He reaches around and gives Louis’ cock a couple of short tugs. His boy is so hard, knows he needs to give him something. He takes his hands and spreads the boy’s cheeks apart. See’s his hole clench and unclench as the air hits it. He takes his fingers and traces around the rim. Louis lets out a moan. 

“Haven’t even touched you yet and your already moaning. Have I really been sexually starving you that much kitten?” He says with a chuckle.

“Harry just do something please!” Louis all but screams. 

With that Harry stops the teasing, “Your wish is my command sunshine”. His tongue makes contact with Louis hole. Licking around the rim. Louis lets out a loud moan, head dropping into the pillow. His tongue dips inside exploring his velvety walls. Harry is in heaven, doesn’t know how he waited this long for this. He’s lapping up Louis’ slick, he can’t keep up. The boy is dripping as Harry tries to lick up the excess. Louis’ got tear tracks on his face, he never thought he could feel this good. 

As he is thinking that Harry inserts a finger along with his tongue. The unexpected intrusion sends Louis over the edge he is shooting all over the sheets. Panting as his cock gets all messy. Still very hard. 

Harry knows he is nowhere near done with this boy. He sends in another finger and starting pumping them in an out. He starts scissoring the omega open, getting him ready for his massive alpha cock. It’s when he crooks them in just the right way does he hear the smaller boy scream. He hit his prostate dead on and the boy is in ecstasy. 

“More, Hazza more!” He moans out. 

Harry pulls them out completely and just as Louis is about to whine he pummels into him with three. Louis feels the stretch. It burns so good. Thinks how he can’t wait to be filled with the alpha’s cock. 

After he’s had three fingers pumping in and out of him for a while, he pulls out of the boy. Louis’ arse is still up in the air as Harry moves to sit beside him on the bed. His back at the headboard. 

“Baby I need you to do something for me.” Harry says. 

Louis nods feverishly. Will do anything to please his alpha in this moment. 

“Want you to get yourself between my legs and suck me. Get me nice and hard so I can fuck you good baby. Can you do that?” Harry replies as he starts to palm himself. 

Louis nods again. Scrambling up to Harry. He’s about to get his small hands on Harry’s waistband when he hears, “Wait. Kiss first.” Louis beams as he moves himself up to place a kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry’s got one hand on Louis’ cheek as he draws him in for one, two, three more pecks before he removes it. 

Louis takes that as a hint to resume to his previous position. He gets his hands on the waistband of Harry’s boxer’s. He pulls them down in one swift moment. Harry’s semi is out. Even half hard Harry is _huge_. Louis’ eyes go wide wondering how a fully erect Harry is going to fit in his small hole. Harry senses his distress and looks him in the eye, “It’ll fit baby, don’t be nervous. I promise. Omega’s bodies are made for it. Your gonna swallow me right up doll” Harry winks. When Louis see’s his dimples on display he relaxes again. Remembers how much he trusts Harry. 

He goes back down to Harry’s cock. He starts by placing a kiss to the tip. He can feel the saltiness of the pre come that just got smeared on his lips. He starts kitten licking the tip. Harry moans at this. 

Louis opens up wide and takes as much in as he can. Harry is so big. He hollows his cheeks and starts sucking, bobbing up and down. He swirling his tongue on the shaft and maintains a steady pace. He can feel Harry fattening up in his mouth. 

“I know my baby can take more than that. Come on love, little bit deeper. Know you can do it. My good boy” Harry breathes out. 

Louis lights up, he loves when Harry tells him he’s good. His omega side explodes with satisfaction knowing it’s pleasing an alpha. Louis pulls off and nods. He takes a breath and dives back on taking harry deeper this time. He can feel Harry’s length all the way down his throat. He’s never taken Harry this deep before. His eyes start to prickle with tears but he keeps going. Knows by the sounds his alpha is making right now that he’s doing so good. He stays that way for a while, bobbing up and down, almost gagging a few times on his cock. 

Harry pulls him off after a bit. Louis looking hurt, as if he did something wrong. Harry looks at him, “Did so good baby. M’so hard. Didn’t want to come though. Want to fuck you. Pop my knot in you. Want that love?” 

“Yea, yea want that” Louis whines out. Harry places a kiss on his nose and maneuvers the smaller boy so that he is on his back. He placed a pillow under his hips for comfort. Always wants to make sure his boy is comfortable and happy. He gets between his legs and pulls them apart. He inspects the boy’s hole, which is still wet and loosened from before. He knows no matter how lose he gets Louis that the pain of taking an alpha’s cock for the first time will be there, but he’s got him loose enough that pleasure should take over almost immediately. He strokes himself a few more times and places one last kiss on the omega’s lips. “Ready love?” He questions.

Louis nods. Needs something inside of him immediately. Harry guides the head to the boy’s hole. Holds it steady as he pushed past the first ring of muscle. 

Louis hisses. He can feel the burn already.

“Your alright” Harry whispers. “Gonna feel good soon. I promise” 

Louis’ eyes hold so much trust in them for Harry. He nods again as Harry keeps feeding himself into Louis’ hole. “Almost there” Harry says. Louis’ eyes are closed and he is focused on his breathing. He’s trying to ignore the burning sensation; he knows it will get better. 

Harry finally bottoms out. He gives Louis as much time as he needs to adjust. Harry feels so good. He wants to just fuck this boy into the mattress. He never would until Louis is one hundred percent ready of course. But the boy is so tight around Harry’s cock. Harry’s never felt this good in his life. 

After a few minutes Harry hears a quiet response, “You can move now”. 

Harry nods and starting moving. He feels like he is in heaven. He’s rocking into this boy and he can feel the velvety walls around his cock. He must have found a good angle for Louis because he can hear his first moan. Harry’s so thankful for that, he couldn’t wait for the pleasure to overtake the boy. He was so concerned he was hurting the tiny omega. But the sounds coming from Louis’ mouth could never be misconstrued for hurt. 

“Nghhh fuck Harry. So good. Uhhh right there” Louis whines. 

Harry carries on fucking Louis. He starts picking up his thrusts. Fucking into him rapidly, he finds Louis’ prostate and starts fucking him at that angle hard. Louis is a writhing mess underneath him. He’s nails are clawing into Harry’s back as he tries to grab onto something, anything. His head is thrashing from side to side, his body in pure pleasure. He knows he isn’t going to last long. He can already feel Harry fattening up at the base of his cock. Knows that very soon he is going to get knotted and he’s salivating at the thought. His body is out of control with want. The need to get filled to the brim is overtaking his senses.

Harry is moaning wildly as he pounds into the smaller boy, “fuckk, gonna pop my knot soon.” 

“Hazza nghhh” Louis digs his hand into the sheets. Harry had a wild look in his eyes. He is so intoxicated by Louis. His scent driving him crazy, the fact that he allowed Harry to push into his tight heat, the fact that this omega was looking up at him with so much love in his eyes. 

A couple more thrusts and he was popping his knot into the boy, filling him up and locking them as one. As soon as he came back to he realizes there was a metallic taste in his mouth and substance dripping down his chin. He drew a hand up to inspect it and realized it was blood. 

Harry was panting heavily as he collapsed caging in the smaller boy underneath him. Louis stuck his head in Harry’s neck and just breathed in. He could feel the alpha’s hot come pumping into him and he was overwhelmed with the feeling. Couldn’t believe he never did this before, being locked with Harry getting filled up by this boy made him feel like he was in another world. He didn’t even realize what Harry had done. He couldn’t even bring himself back into reality. He was in some sort of euphoric state.

“Oh my god Louis I’m so sorry” The alpha sobbed.

Louis’ ears perked up at the distress of the alpha. Fear shot through him. Was he not good enough? Did the alpha not like that? 

He felt a hand go to his neck. Harry was gently touching the wound when Louis saw his blood stained hand in his peripherals. He realized what happened. 

“Louis say something. I’m so sorry I didn’t even ask, I don’t know what took over me. I just couldn’t help myself”. The alpha looked genuinely distraught.

Louis finally found his voice, “Harry don’t be upset.” He reached up to put his small hand on the alpha’s cheek. “ I-I don’t know if you don’t want this. I understand but like um- I love you and I think this is amazing. Never want anyone but you Hazza.” 

Harry’s eyes exploded at that moment, “You want to be mated to me?”

“Yes, if you want me?” Louis said with a small voice. 

“Want you forever kitten. I’m so happy now that I know you want this too”. Harry reached down and licked over the mating mark, sealing them in the bond. He flipped them over so Louis was sitting up on his lap as he continued to lick at the mark. Louis sighly happily as he beared his neck for his alpha. 

Louis remembers that day fondly. The day he officially belonged to someone and someone belonged to him. He grins happily before he remembers that he’s upset. His alpha isn’t there with him. 

“Harry” He whimpers out. His eyes frantically searching the doorway for any sign of his alpha. “Hazza?” 

He’s just about in tears when Harry comes bumbling through the doorway carrying a tray of food. 

“I’m sorry kitten I thought I could finish breakfast before you woke up” 

Louis sniffled but calmed at his alpha’s presence. “Don’t like when your not here when I wake up”.

“I know sweets”. Harry cooed as he set down the tray near Louis and placed a kiss on the boy’s lips crawling next to him in bed. “I made you breakfast though”. 

Louis’ frown turns into a smile at this comment. He moves up to lean against the headboard as he grabs the bowl of cereal near his face, quickly digging the spoon in. Harry moved south. Couldn’t wait to get his hands on Louis’ bump. He did this every morning. Louis would eat breakfast and Harry would get some one on one time with his baby. 

Louis’ bump was growing. It was definitely noticeable now. Looked so sweet under his thick jumpers. But Harry liked it most when Louis covered himself in the alpha’s clothes. He loved seeing Louis swimming in his shirts. More often than not he would ruck them up to rub at the boy’s bump. 

Harry lay there his face centimeters away from Louis’ stomach. He heard Louis crunch happily as he ate. He put his focus on the baby now.

“Hi peanut, it’s your papa. I love youuu. Me and your daddy can’t wait to meet you” He smiled as he spoke. His hand was just grazing Louis’ stomach. Louis looked down at his mate fondly. He ran a hand through the alpha’s hair earning a sound of appreciation. 

Harry continued talking, “I can’t wait to see if you’re a boy or a girl. Daddy thinks you’re a boy. He says he just knows”. Harry puts his cheek to the side of the bump and his voice lowers down to a whisper, “but I think you might be a girl.”

“Love I hate to break it to you but it’s a boy, trust me” Louis giggles as he tugs a bit on Harry’s hair. 

“Don’t mind either way, as long as they’re healthy. But I’m just saying Louis it _could_ be a girl”. 

“Well we will find out tomorrow whose right” Louis replied. They will be going for a checkup in the morning, along with finding out the gender. Harry was going out of his mind with excitement in the last few days but Louis already knew the answer. Call it mother’s intuition. 

 

The next day comes quickly. Louis out cold, this pregnancy makes him dead to the world when he is asleep. He thinks that not even a firework show could wake him up. 

“Louis, baby wake up” Harry starts off softly, tracing his fingertips against the smaller boys cheek. “Louisssssss”. He gets a bit louder.

Louis can feel Harry’s excitement running through his veins. Normally he’d be enamored by the alpha’s attitude but right now he just want to sleep for another 10 or so hours. 

“Louis I know your awake. Come on beautiful open your eyes”

“Mmmphhh” Louis groans.

“Come on kitten gotta get up, we have to leave for the doctors soon”. Louis doesn’t even have to open his eyes to see the stupidly huge grin on his mate’s face.

A few hours later Louis finds himself stuck to white paper on top of a doctor’s table in one of those horribly gigantic paper gowns. He could fit four of him in it he thinks. Harry has one hand in Louis’ and one hand clasped to the back of his gown. He growls at the uncertainty of the situation. The lack of clothing on his omega in such a public place has him on edge. Yes he knows he’s being ridiculous because of course this is important but still sometimes his alpha side gets the best of him. 

“Well hello boys welcome back! Special day today huh?” The doctor says as she walks through the door and shuts it promptly behind her. “Looks like we are going to find out the gender today, very exciting! Any ideas?” 

Louis looks up at her immediately answering, “It’s going to be a boy I just know it. Harry thinks it’s gonna be a girl” He giggles as he rolls his eyes fondly in the direction of Harry.

“Heyyyyy” Harry whines. “M’just saying it could be. Either gender is fine with me”. 

Louis rubs at the hand clasped with his own, “You know I feel the same love. I will be excited no matter what gender.” Harry smiles at him and squeezes his hand softly.

“Alright well let’s see whose right. Louis can I just have you lay back for me?” Harry helps him maneuver back a bit and the doctor starts moving the wand around on his stomach shortly after.

“Looks like everything is going well Louis. The baby is growing nicely, just on track. I think I can safely say what you will be having in a few months.” The doctor says. 

It’s silent in the room, both boys waiting to see if they will be running after a little girl or boy backstage at concert venues. 

“Congratulations, you are going to have a beautiful baby boy! Louis looks like your intuition was right!” The doctor smiles. 

Harry is hugging Louis within seconds. Closing him in tightly in his arms. They are both crying at this point. 

The doctor has seen this multiple times. She quietly excuses herself, promising to return with new sonogram pictures. Harry and Louis don’t even realize she’s missing. They are in their own little world of happiness.

Harry grabs Louis’ cheeks and plants a kiss on the boy’s lips. “I love you so much Louis. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I’m going to have a son” He kisses him again and again and again. 

Louis giggles through the kisses. Tears are still clouding his eyes. “I love you too Hazza, and I love our son.” 

The boys hold hands on the entire ride home. Louis’ got one hand in Harry’s and one clutching the new pictures of his son. _Baby Styles_ is written across the top and the sound of that make his heart beat out of his chest. Can’t wait till the day he can make that his last name too. 

_Little does he know Harry’s had every intention of that for a while now. An expensive ring waits in the bottom drawer for this omega. The alpha still deciding the perfect way to do it._

 

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent wrapped up in each other. They enjoy just being LouisandHarry. At night they disentangle long enough to share the news with their families. Their mother’s shrieks of joy can still be heard in their eardrums. The boy’s come over to hear the news. They were so excited, couldn’t wait to have a little one on tour with them. Niall volunteered to be the cool uncle, to play with him and teach him guitar and drums as soon as he could hold a stick. Liam told them he would protect the kid at all costs. And Zayn promised to paint them a mural in the nursery. Louis cried again. He can’t imagine having his baby, yes his baby, god he can’t get used to saying that, on tour with them. A whole new life to watch out for and love. Harry and Louis would soon be a family outsides themselves. 

The excitement of the day finally got to Louis. The boys left after dinner and Louis changed into one of his old tee shirts. It pulled at the bump, fabric stretching beautifully across his growing stomach. He lay on the couch, one hand resting on his bump. He was out in a matter of minutes. 

Harry sat there watching his mate. He can’t believe this is his life sometimes. He feels like he’s going to wake up at any moment. He gets out his phone and snaps a picture. Louis looks stunning. Eyes shut, lips parted, long fringe partially covering his eyelids. He’s got a hand on the stomach that holds their son and Harry thinks he couldn’t be more in love if he tried. 

He uploads the picture onto Instagram with the caption: 

_Can’t wait to meet my son. I love you both so much @louistomlinson #itsaboy #soinlove_

Instagram & Twitter explode. The likes, comments, and tweets are pouring in by the second. Harry thinks he may have broke the Internet but he doesn’t care. He puts his phone down and gets himself on the side of Louis. The smaller boy automatically reacting and tucking himself into Harry’s side. Harry smiles, places a kiss on his mate’s forehead and joins him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a bit off track. I had a set plan and then it just kind of spiraled and before I knew it there was a 6000+ word chapter. Let me know what you think I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished something. Who knew.

“No! No way! Absolutely fucking not!” 

“Mr. Styles please lower your voice” the head of management replied.

“No I will not lower my voice!” Harry barreled out. “This is absurd!”

“It’ s only a few more dates on the UK tour it’s not a big deal”, the suit scoffed.

“You told us we would have month at home before the baby comes, these new dates puts us just over a week before the due date, that’s unacceptable!” 

When Harry and Louis were called into this meeting earlier in the day they knew it couldn’t mean anything good. Louis is sat there next to a disgruntled Harry. He doesn’t like when people make his alpha upset. On top of that he is plenty upset for the both of them. He was already completely exhausted being this far into the pregnancy. He was looking forward to at least having that short break at the end of the tour before the baby comes. Now it was being taken away from them. The thought of performing in those hot lights in the eighth month of pregnancy makes him cringe. 

He finally speaks up as he grabs Harry’s hand and looks the man dead in the eye, “babe nothing we say it going to make a difference, these assholes probably already sold the tickets and booked their plane tickets to Hawaii with the profits”. 

Louis shifts in his seat with one hand on his bump, “now if you will please help me up darling, I think I’ve heard enough nonsense for one day”.

Harry turns in an instant helping his pregnant omega out of the big executive chairs. Louis leads the way towards the door dragging Harry behind him. The alpha is visibly enraged. He lets out a low growl as he faces the man and then continues to follow the omega out of the room.

The door slams behind them before Harry is turning to Louis. 

“Babe why did you stop me? I am so angry right now!”

Louis places on hand on Harry’s cheek, “Because Harry there’s nothing we could have done to stop it, they made up their minds before we even stepped foot in that meeting” 

He strokes the side of Harry’s face, “trust me I understand how much this is going to suck, I am the one who is going to be eight months pregnant”.

Harry whines, he hates that his mate ever has to be anything less than content.

“And I will complain and you will put up with me like you always do because you’re a saint Harry Styles”.

“And you’re an angel” Harry whispers. 

Louis beams. He knows he has the most perfect alpha in the world, nobody can tell him otherwise. 

“Well this angel needs to eat something because our baby is telling me it’s dinner time.” 

Harry is bursting with joy at that. _Our baby_. He loves when those words leave Louis’ lips. He still has a hard time believing this stunning boy is carrying his baby. Sometimes he has to pinch himself to remember it’s actually reality.

 

So the UK tour begins as Louis moves into what he calls his “whale sized” months. Harry thinks he looks absolutely stunning. He doesn’t think there is ever a time where he could find him anything less than gorgeous.

The dates roll on as they make their way up North. They will be wrapping backing around until they hit London to end the leg of the tour. 

Louis has a little routine. He wakes up, eats breakfast, morning promo, lunch, more interviews, then crashes in the afternoon. Everybody knows to let the boy sleep as much as possible before sound check. Then it’s showtime and by the time the show is over Louis feels like he just ran a 26 mile marathon. More often than not Harry is carrying his mate to the car as he snores in his ear. 

They are relieved to have a short break before their shows in Glasgow. They have a two-day window with absolutely nothing scheduled. Harry immediately makes plans to get his mate away from all the craziness. He decided they would go to his mum’s house in Cheshire for the break. Louis smiled like crazy when he heard the news. He loves Harry’s mum to pieces. She had always been so kind to him, even from the very early days of the X-factor. He remembers when he went home with Harry for the first time as a couple. Anne pulled Louis into the biggest hug and whispered, “finally!” 

It’s not like he doesn’t like going to his own house because of course he does. He loves his mum and his sisters but sometimes it’s so loud and chaotic. He lives and breathes loud and chaotic, that’s his life everyday. Screaming fans, promo, sound checks, and meet & greets. When he has a break he just likes calm and peace. Especially now that’s he’s pregnant. 

When they pull into Harry’s mum’s driveway Louis is fast asleep. It wasn’t too far from their last tour stop but the tour had caught up with him already, he was exhausted.

“Baby, wake up” Harry shook him gently. 

“Mmmphh” Louis groaned out. 

The alpha giggled, “Sorry love don’t speak that language, come on we are at my mum’s she’s dying to see you”

At that Louis opened his eyes. He stretched all the muscles he could while still sitting down. He went to go grab his overnight bag when Harry reached over and pulled it from his feet. Louis gave him a questioning stare.

“Come on babe do you know me at all?” Harry laughed. Of course he wouldn’t let Louis carry anything. This happened way before the pregnancy. Louis sometimes had to remind him that he wasn’t actually made of porcelain.

Anne opened the door immediately and pulled Harry into a big hug. 

“My baby, I missed you”, she breathed out. 

“Missed you too mum” Harry replied. Suddenly he was being pushed aside as his mother had her eyes set on someone else.

“Louis darling look at you!” She pulled Louis towards her and captured him in a big hug. Well as much as her arms could get around that pregnant belly. 

“You look phenomenal honey! Not long now huh?” She beamed.

“I feel humongous Anne! Like actual whale sized”, he laughs. 

Harry feels the need to jump in of course, “Your stunning baby, none of that”. 

“I agree with Harry, your glowing honey. I can’t wait to meet that grandson of mine” she said, as she led them into the kitchen. 

The rest of the night consisted of an amazing home cooked meal which they both missed so dearly, a movie, which they both got halfway through before they fell asleep, and an early trip up to bed. Both boys barely laid down before their eyes closed and sleep overtook them. 

 

The next day had a surprise in store for Louis. Harry told him he was to be dressed and ready by noon. Louis had no idea where they were going but he knew Harry was always one for surprises so he knew it would be good. Harry drove them a ways out of town. Louis hand in his the entire ride. 

“Hazza, where are we going?” Louis questioned. Knowing he wasn’t going to get anything out of him. Harry never spoiled a surprise no matter how much Louis begged.

“You will have to wait and see kitten” Harry smiled. 

Not more than ten minutes later Harry rolled up to a familiar place. Louis knew exactly where they were. 

“The bungalow? Why are we here?” 

Harry got out and opened the passenger side for Louis as he helped him slide out of the SUV. “You’ll see, wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now would we?” He winked.

Louis took his hand once again as he followed one step behind him into the bungalow. Harry turned the lights on and everything looked exactly the same as he remembered it. God, he hadn’t been here since the beginning of X-Factor. All the memories come rushing back to him at once. 

Harry leads him further inside, “Remember last time we were here?”

Louis nods, “Of course I do”. 

Harry brings him out to the pool area in the backyard. Louis’ eyes are raking over everything. He can’t believe they are back here again. 

“Remember that night when we were in the backyard, we had been swimming all day. We should have been practicing but instead we played footie and swam and got to know each other?” Harry said as he put him arm around Louis. 

Louis nodded. He had no idea where Harry was going with this. 

“Remember we were all sitting around the fire and you sat on my lap because you were cold?” 

“Wasn’t really cold” Louis giggled. 

“I kind of figured” Harry chuckled as he continued. “Anyways, I remember that night perfectly. You were wrapped up in one of my hoodies and I had you pressed close to me. Your face was turned in just enough that I could get my head to rest on yours. I remember breathing in and you just filled all my senses. I’m surprised you couldn’t feel my heart racing at that moment. It was so early on, I barely knew you, I barely knew any of the boys. But in that instant I knew I loved you.”

“Harry…” Louis whimpered. He had an slight idea of where this was headed now. 

“I need to get this out. You deserve the whole speech.” He said and Louis nodded as he faces Harry head on. 

“I didn’t know how things were going to work out Louis. I didn’t know if the band would even make it through to the live shows. I didn’t know if there was going to be a future for One Direction. All I knew is that I had never met anyone as perfect as you. I spent far too long after that pining over you. Playing our little game where we danced around our feelings. And I will always be mad at myself for that. It was time I could have had with you that I will never get back.” 

Louis was full on sobbing at this point. Harry raised his hand and gently pushed some tears away from the omega’s eyes. 

“But we got there eventually. Being with you has been the happiest days of my life. I could lose everything and as long as I still have you…” He reaches up to put a hand on Louis’ stomach, “and our son, then I have all I need to be happy.” 

At that moment he gets down on one knee and pulls out the simple silver band with three diamonds that lay flat on the surface from his pocket. The ring had been sitting heavy there since he left the tour bus the day before. 

“Louis basically what I’m saying is _I love you_ , and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our babies with you. Wanna have a whole footie team of babies with you”. Louis giggles as another tear falls down his face. 

“Will you marry me?” Harry says those final four words. 

Louis hiccups and starts nodding, his lips trying to form the words that his brain is trying to say. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Louis finally gets out. 

Harry beams as places the ring on his finger and then throws his arms around Louis, who is now crying into his neck. 

“I love you Hazza” he cries out. 

“Love you too kitten, _forever_ ” 

They stay wrapped up in each other for what seems like hours. When they finally embark on the journey back to Anne’s house it’s nearing dark. She goes mental when she see’s the shiny ring on Louis’ finger. They spend the rest of the night just being a family. Harry follows Louis up the stairs to bed. One more night until the chaos returns, one final night that they can keep the engagement to themselves and just enjoy it before the rest of the world finds out. 

 

The two of them get into bed. Louis’ got nothing but his boxer briefs and the infamous Gibson tee which has become a bit snug since the pregnancy. He’s got one hand on his bump, which also happens to be the hand that’s sporting his new engagement ring. He can’t believe he is going to be a _Styles_ , he doesn’t think it’s truly hit him yet. He is going to have everything he’s always wanted. He is in a world famous band, he is living his dream of being a musician but he is also living the dream of having a family. 

“What are you smiling about kitten?” Louis is pulled out of his daydreams to the sound of Harry’s raspy voice. 

“Just thinking about how happy I am” Louis says as he leans up for a kiss. 

Harry meets his halfway as their lips meet, “I bet I can make you even happier” 

“Cheeky” Louis laughs as Harry starts places kisses down his neck. The smaller boy lets out an involuntary moan. 

“Harry no I can’t”

Harry knows sex is getting difficult for the omega at this late stage of the pregnancy. He can never seem to get comfortable as it is, never mind to have sex. 

“Promise I’ll make it good for you love. How about you lay on your side and I’ll take you like that? Should be comfortable” Harry’s already got Louis in that position Before he can even think about it Harry is rubbing his clothed cock against his bum. 

“Mmmm” Louis moans, “Yea okay”.

“Okay? Promise it’ll be good babe” Harry replies as he’s stripping Louis of his clothes. Harry’s arousal is already making Louis’ body react. He can see the slick already starting to wet the boy’s hole. 

He pulls his hard cock out past his waistband as he tries to kick his underwear down and off his legs. He wraps one of his hands around Louis’ knee and lifts his leg up. This gives him a better view of his mate’s hole. 

He started sliding his hard cock between the boy’s cheeks. Just rubbing slowly. Slow enough that it would sometimes catch on the boy’s hole. 

Louis sends out a slow whimper, “do something harry!”

With that Harry slowly drops Louis’ leg, his cock nestled for the moment between the boy’s arse. He snakes a hand around to grab his the boy’s cock. He takes it in his fist and starts giving it a few tugs. Louis’ got his face in the pillow, trying to stifle some of his moans. Harry hates to see him quiet himself but he does realize they have to keep the decimal down, they are at his mum’s house after all. 

Harry drops his hand and brings it around back to dip a finger in the omega’s hole. 

“Mmm so wet baby” He sends it all the way in as he crooks it to find that certain spot. 

“Nghh Harry just fuck me” Louis whines. 

“Gotta open you up first babe” He says as he sends two fingers in this time. He crooks them and easily finds the boy’s prostate. Louis moans into the pillow. The sound shoots right to Harry’s cock. He is painfully hard at this point. 

“No Harry need it now. In, in, in” Louis cries. 

“Alright kitten your gonna get it, bend your knee for me” Harry replies as he once again wraps his hand around the boy’s knee bringing it up so he can get access to his hole. 

He rubs his cock between the omega’s cheeks collecting slick before he pushes is. Slowly at first as he fights against the first ring of tight muscle. 

He hears Louis hiss, he knows he feels the burn. It doesn’t take long for him to fully bottom out. He waits for Louis to give him the okay to move. 

“Alright love?” Harry questions. His cock pulsing inside his omega.

“Ya, s’just big. I’m good though. You can move” 

With that Harry starts thrusting. He’s holding the boy’s leg up as he fucks into him from behind. Knows this position must be much more comfortable for the omega by the obscene noises coming from his mouth. 

“Fuckkkk nghhh” Louis pants as his fingernails dig into the sheets. 

“Such a good boy baby. Want you to come on just my cock, can you do that?’” Harry says as he keeps a steady pace. He’s thrusting hard now, slightly moving Louis’ up the bed at each one. 

“ffuu---“ Louis whines out. 

“Nah ah, gotta use your words baby” Harry growls into his ear. 

“Yea, come on your cock, yeaa” Louis replies. He’s getting such a good fuck he’s getting pushed into that euphoric state Harry so often puts him in.

“That’s right baby. So good for me.” Harry can feel himself start to knot. The base of his cock is swelling up. 

He slips a finger in alongside his cock and Louis almost spills. His thrusts are beginning to become erratic as both boys chase their orgasm. 

“Fuckk gonna pop my knot in you, stuff you full babe. Want you to come baby, come with me” He whispers into his mate’s ear.

Louis whines out as he feels the swell of Harry’s cock catch on his rim. Harry’s just pushing in as Louis’ comes untouched. His cock shooting all over the sheets and onto his round belly. 

Harry is securely locked into Louis. His hot come pumping into the omega. He lets the boy’s leg down as he slumps back down onto the bed, spooning his mate from behind. Louis is breathing heavy. He feels so, so good. It takes him a minute to catch his breath though. The baby is pressing against all his organs and it takes a minute longer than usual to catch up. 

“Mmm alright baby?” Harry breathes in his ear as he nibbles on the lobe. 

“Ya Hazza, so good. Needed that.” Louis responds. 

“Sticky though” He says as he runs a hand through the mess on his tummy. 

Harry laughs. Knows Louis loves sex, loves getting all messy inside, or the times when he lets Harry come on him, or just the times when he shoots all over himself when Harry makes him come extra hard. However, it doesn’t last too long before he complains about being all icky and Harry is sent to get a damp cloth to get him all clean. Harry is happy to do it, it’s become a routine by now. 

“As soon as I can pull out I’ll get us all clean okay Mr. Styles?” Louis breath catches. He knew that’s how it was going to work but he hadn’t thought about it since they got engaged. 

Louis face lights up, “say it again”. 

“Mr. Styles….my fiancé” Harry says with dimples on full display. 

“Fiancé…like that” 

Harry realizes he’s gone down enough to pull out. Louis whines at the emptiness. Harry’s instantly crossing the room into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He cleans them both. First wiping down Louis’ belly and then getting a hand between his legs to wipe at his hole which is dripping with Harry’s come. 

Once he’s got them all clean he climbs back into bed with a near comatose Louis and pulls him in close. He links hands with the smaller boy as he plays with his fingers. Focusing mostly on the new silver band that has made a new home on the boy’s ring finger. They fall asleep fucked out, sated, and engaged. 

 

The next morning brings a fidgety Louis. They lie in bed as harry rubs at Louis’ stomach trying to calm him. He knows Louis is anxious about going back on tour. It was supposed to be over already. They were supposed to be in their home, relaxing and getting ready for the baby. Instead they are headed back to more tour dates. 

Harry wants to get Louis’ mind off of that for at least the rest of the morning until they have to return. 

“Babe we never finalized the baby’s name, I think now would be a perfect time to do that” Harry says. 

Louis finally calms, Harry’s got his mind on something else. “Okay, what were the ones you liked again?”

“My top two are Aiden and Noah” Harry said as he twisted the silver band on Louis’ finger. 

“Mmm those are cute. I like Logan too”

“I like them all, it’s up to you baby” 

Louis turned to look at Harry in the eyes, “Maybe we should just wait and see what he looks like when we see him for the first time” 

The alpha pushed some stray strands of hair out of the boy’s eyes, “I think that’s a great idea”. 

The rest of the morning went by in the flash. The two boys packed up the stuff they had brought with them. Had breakfast with Anne, who gave them a look as if she heard what went on last night, Louis got beat red and changed the subject almost immediately. She gave them both big hugs and told them to call the second Louis went into labor so she could meet them at the hospital. They agreed and parted ways as the boys made their journey to rejoin the tour back in Glasgow. 

 

It took everybody less than five minutes to notice the new jewelry Louis was wearing. The boys screamed their congratulations at them in the midst of a group hug. This alerted the security and crew who all smiled and congratulated the two. 

“It’s about damn time Harry!” Niall laughed. “Thought I was going to have to do it for you”

“Seriously Styles, you were giving _me_ anxiety with that ring in your pocket for all those weeks” Liam joined in. 

“Heyyyy, I had to find the perfect time!” Harry whined. 

Louis grabbed his hand. “I thought it was amazing babe. I’m glad you did it there” 

Harry beamed at this. He loved making his omega happy. 

They boys all hung out that night after the show. They argued about who is going to be the best man. Which then turned into an argument about who is going to be the baby’s godfather. 

 

The following days were filled with speculation from the media. Harry and Louis had been in their own little loved up world. They were engaged and about to have a baby and they couldn’t be happier if they tried. However, they were closing in on the amount of time they could block out the rest of the world. They had their first interview scheduled since the engagement. No doubt it would be questioned. There was really no way around it. Louis certainly wasn’t taking that ring off his finger for the rest of his life. They were going to question it, it’s inevitable. Their team decided to just address it head on. Of course they wanted the news out, it would give fans something new to talk about. Harry and Louis sky rocketed ticket sales when the pregnancy was announced. The engagement certainly is going to rake in the money. All their team see’s is dollar signs. 

The boys on the other hand were a bit more worried. All this was for Louis was a threat. The spike in people’s attention meant more screaming fans, more chaos, and more people wanting to get a hell of a lot closer to the omega. Harry shuttered to think about that, he was having a difficult time as it was shielding Louis from fans. 

The interview was held late morning the following day. Harry groaned and complained until someone switched Louis’ hard wooden chair with something plush. As if he would let his pregnant mate be uncomfortable. Louis and Harry ended up sharing a soft loveseat style chair with the three boys sitting behind them. 

The interview started out normal. They were asked about the tour and how it was going. A few promo deals they had going on. That’s when the interviewer turned directly to Louis. They all knew it was coming. Louis took his ring hand and quickly put it in Harry’s grip, fingers interlocking. He was going to be a brat like that. Yes he had to deal with her asking but no he didn’t have to show anyone the ring. The other hand went instinctively to his bump. 

“So Louis we’ve heard some rather exciting news about you and Harry” She said in a rather annoying octave. 

Louis didn’t feel like playing along with her game, “Is that right? Can’t be, me and Harry are just boring, boring, boring. Must have us mixed up with someone else”

Harry snickered. His boy was such a brat and he adored him for it. Sometimes he wonders if the boy is secretly an alpha. His loud personality fits the type but he is glad it isn’t true. Louis was crafted by the Gods for Harry, or so he thinks.

The interviewer indulged, “That’s not what I’ve heard. I’ve heard we might be hearing wedding bells in your future. Seems like you’ve been spotted with a ring on a very important finger as of recently”

She was smiling like crazy at this point. Louis figured he mind as well just go ahead with it. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could claim that candy bar he spotted on the snack table. His tongue salivating at the thought . 

“I guess we’ve been caught.” He takes the hand off his bump and raises it in the air to simulate the phrase. “Yes it’s true. We are engaged.”

The girl let’s out a little screech, “Oh my goodness well congratulations!” She turns to the camera, “You’ve heard it here first folks, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are engaged to be married” 

She quickly turns back to them, “So tell us the details. Where did it happen? When did it happen? Looks like Louis isn’t going to give us an up close shot of that ring.”

Louis makes it a point to shove their clasped hands between their legs so the camera couldn’t get a shot. 

This time Harry spoke up, “You know we kind of want to keep those things personal. It was a very special moment for us. It was perfect. It’s all we will say.”

“We do want to thank our fans though for always supporting us. We couldn’t be happier at the moment.” Harry says the last part looking into Louis’ eyes. 

“What Harry said” Louis beams.

The girl didn’t pry too much longer. She got back to tour questions and the other members personal lives and then wrapped things up. 

 

The Wembley show that night was phenomenal. The power couple strut in ‘Little Black Dress’, which is a tad slower now due to Louis, sent the fans wild. They got their HQ pictures of the ring. Even a few when Louis had his ring hand on the bump. All the boys were running on pure adrenaline that night. Louis remembers it because the next day he was feeling the complete opposite. They had three nights at Wembley. The first one had been amazing. He had two more to get through and he was _done, done, done _. He had visions of his soft mattress and his curly haired fiancé. They only had a few last minute things to get done before the baby arrived but other than that Louis was really just going to enjoy the last couple weeks of his pregnancy.__

__Fate had other plans though._ _

__Louis woke up the morning of their second Wembley show feeling a little off. He had felt so amazing the night before. He sat less than he normally would due to the pregnancy. However, this morning he woke up with a few pains and cramps. He figured he just overdid it a bit, just needs to slow down today, sit a bit more. He certainly wasn’t going to tell Harry. The taller boy was already out of his mind with worry 24/7. He didn’t want to make him panic for no reason. The rest of the day followed suit. He went about his normal routine, the cramps were still there but he figured that was normal. The doctor told him he could have some cramping from time to time, especially now that the baby was getting big. There was less room for him to move around and grow._ _

__It wasn’t until right before the show that Louis felt increasingly worse. He stupidly figured he would just go on and perform. I mean it was a sold out show at Wembley Stadium after all! He couldn’t just miss it. He would just sit a lot, only get up when he absolutely had to. After the show if he was still feeling some discomfort he would tell Harry._ _

__The only thing is it didn’t get that far. About mid way through the show Louis started getting severe pain in his abdomen. He gripped his stomach. He knew what this was, this was his baby. And he was coming ready or not. Louis’ first thought was to flag down Zayn. Zayn was always calm no matter the situation. He would know what to do. How to react without making it super obvious or alerting anyone. The only problem was is that Zayn was currently at the bottom of the long runway having a chat with some fans. Just as he was about to find Liam or Niall he felt his first very painful contraction. _Yup this is definitely it, I’m in labor_. He thought, as he leaned forward grabbing his stomach. _ _

__The second it subsided he moved into action. Afraid he wasn’t going to get the chance to form words again once another contraction hit he not so subtly yelled into the mic,_ _

__“HARRY!”_ _

__Harry immediately turned around from where he was running and jumping and spinning on the platform. Complete and utter fear clouded his eyes as he looked at Louis,_ _

__“Sorry to bother you babe but I think I’m in labor”_ _

__The entire stadium erupted, the screams were deafening. Harry was by Louis’ side in an instant._ _

__“Oh my god babe are you okay? Alright, okay, we are going to get you to the hospital okay” Harry was all but hyperventilating._ _

__The other three boys came over to them._ _

__Zayn spoke, “Harry go bring Louis backstage. Paul just told me he called an ambulance to bring you guys to the hospital. It should be here within minutes. We will all meet you there shortly.”_ _

__That’s it Zayn just won the godfather race Louis thought as he was focusing on breathing. He was convinced his hand must be crushing Harry’s as another contraction rips through him._ _

__As the pair made their was backstage and onward to the hospital the other three addressed the crowd._ _

__Niall faced them saying, “Looks like the next time you see us we will have a little Styles addition to the One Direction family.”_ _

__Liam cheered along with the crowd, “We are sorry we have to cut things short guys but our brothers are about to be parents and we need to go be with them.”_ _

__Zayn started waving to the fans, “you guys were amazing. We’ll make it up to you London. We love you”._ _

__The boys left the stage and raced to the hospital where Harry and Louis were in the midst of it all. After a couple long hours of Louis screaming obscenities and promising Harry that his dick is never coming anywhere near him again, their baby boy was born._ _

___Noah Edward Styles was born weighing 7lbs 2 oz._ _ _

__Harry was completely and utterly in love._ _

__Louis was passed out, completely exhausted from giving birth. Harry had one hand intertwined with Louis’ and one arm holding his newborn son. The baby’s eyes were _blue, blue, blue_. He was already praying they didn’t change. He had always wished his son would have Louis’ gorgeous eyes, and every other feature Louis had. His face no doubt resembled Harry though. He had full pink lips, and came out with a full head of hair. It might be safe to assume the little boy was going have curls like his papa. _ _

__The boys came in and visited, mothers made the trek down to see their grandson. All day was a constant revolving door of visitors._ _

__It wasn’t until nighttime when everyone went home that Harry and Louis finally got to enjoy their family time. God Harry couldn’t say that enough. _Family_. He and Louis and their son were a family. He had been waiting for this from the moment he laid on Louis. _ _

__He sat there with a stupid enormous grin on his face as he watched Louis holding their son. He was so beautiful with him. So ready to be a parent. He snapped a photo without Louis knowing._ _

__The stunning omega was holding his son close, staring into his beautiful little eyes with a finger just gently touching his cheek._ _

__Harry quickly opened up Instagram and posted what would be the first of many photos of his family._ _

___Best day of my entire life. Meet Noah Edward Styles. I’m the luckiest man in the world._ _ _

__Later when Louis saw it he may have shed a few tears, blame it on the hormones. He’s got the most perfect soon to be husband and the most perfect son and that is all he ever really needs._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head full of thoughts about furthering this story. Because of course when I say the end I clearly don’t mean it. Who knows. Anywho hope you enjoyed it! I can’t believe the amount of readers and kudos and comments you guys are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out part 2 here if you want http://archiveofourown.org/works/2438951/chapters/5402087


End file.
